1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card game and method of playing the same such as would be played at a casino and to a table, special deck of cards, player positions and wager card and bet placement areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art card games used in gaming casinos are relatively complicated and require knowledge beyond an unskilled person player.
Blackjack or Twenty-one is an exception to the above paragraph as it does possess a simplicity of counting. It is also a widely played casino game. However, in certain states where there is local option for card casinos, Blackjack is outlawed per se by the state.
Applicant is aware of a casino card game protected by U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,087, however this game requires players to maintain two pairs of cards while playing as well as requires the dealer to play and usually is the bank. Such play is entirely different than the present invention.
Therefore, it is desirable to create other card games for playing in casinos that are both simplistic as well as a "legal" card games within the political body having jurisdiction over card casinos.